


2 days left to Preorder the 1st and Only Sound Book in Haitian Creole!

by Emannalouis



Category: Haitian Mythology
Genre: Haitian, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emannalouis/pseuds/Emannalouis
Summary: This is the ONLY sound book in Haitian Creole, hitting shelves and online platforms soon!A sound book has push buttons that play music and text. It's super fun and interactive for the kiddos.😍





	2 days left to Preorder the 1st and Only Sound Book in Haitian Creole!

https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/emanna/childrens-sound-book-in-haitian-creole

Meet the Illustrator: Rosele Henriquez  
I'm Rosele Henriquez, Rosieh is my artist name and nickname. I was born in Cap-Haitian, Haiti and am currently living in Port-au-Prince.

As a child I wanted to go to kindergarten earlier than planned in order to imitate the older children. I was always a precocious child. I quickly learned how to read and then started to tell stories because I had a lot to say. As the art and sketching lessons were always my favorite moments in class, I started to write short illustrated stories for my family members.

Once I got my High school diploma, I went to ENARTS (The National Art school in Haiti) for a Fine Arts degree and learned how to illustrate comics, which is my passion.

As an adult, I do illustrations and graphic designing to make sense of and add beauty to words. My entrepreneurship in turn makes real economic change in my community.

You can find my art on:  
Instagram: @rosiehrosieh  
Facebook: Rosele Henriquez  
Email: hrosele@gmail.com


End file.
